


The Air that I Breathe

by EHSparkwoman



Series: What Happens on Decepticon Island... [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Saberhorn has to make it up to Glowstrike for that debacle with the Thermatanium. Good thing he has an idea about that.





	The Air that I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Robots in Disguise; it belongs to whoever created it. And considering the stuff I write for it, that is probably a very good thing. This fic was written third; but is chronologically second. Some Cybertronian time units you might need: joor = 6 hours, nanoklik = 1 second.

Saberhorn knew he was in trouble for that debacle with the Thermatanium. Glowstrike had sent him out straight away after his report. And there had been another Insecticon sitting outside the room with a full pack of things, presumably that he had been asked to get. It had looked like Kickback, the new recruit and Insecticon in question, had been more successful than Saberhorn himself had. _And Glowstrike wants me to make it up to her._ He thought, shuddering slightly. He knew what that meant, and he much preferred it when he could overload with her. She had a habit of teasing mechs; then leaving them to sort out their own needs afterwards. He headed to his quarters to have a think; he needed some way of pleasing her _and_ getting himself into her good graces again at the same time.

XxX

Thankfully, it was a few joors before Saberhorn got the summons. If he’d been summoned sooner; he wasn’t sure he could have contained his anger. Anger at, not Glowstrike, but the shifty wolf-con with his head between her thighs when he’d walked in. He did ponder where that wolf-con had come from though. He knew the fellow’s name; and that he seemed to be determined to prove himself. He pushed the thought out of his head; he didn’t want to be thinking about potential trouble starters right now. He seemed surprised that Glowstrike’s door was open when he got there; was she not worried about assassins? _She can defend herself; she’s not a helpless damsel after all._ He made his way in with that thought. The door slid shut behind him.

“You summoned me?” He would normally have said ‘my lady’ at the end of that sentence, but he didn’t want to push his luck at the moment. He did, however, bow to her.

“Yes. I believe you had intentions to make it up to me after that debacle with the Thermatanium.” She sounded annoyed; not good for him. Glowstrike tended to leave mechs with painful erections when she was annoyed.

“I have an idea about how to do that.” He answered her. She looked intrigued.

“Go on.”

“I’m going to need you to trust me though.” Glowstrike scowled.

“I’m not sure I can trust you. After all, I trusted you to bring us Thermatanium.” Saberhorn looked worried.

“If what I do does not please you, you can stop me.” It was the next line he always struggled to say, but he grit his teeth and forced it out.

“And then you can do whatever you want to me.” Glowstrike grinned; and he knew he’d said the right thing.

“Anything?” She asked.

“Anything.” He answered; because he trusted her implicitly.

“Is it alright to proceed?” Saberhorn asked her, wanting her to be sure.

“Come here.” She told him, and he made his way over to her.

“I’m going to need you to offline your optics.” Glowstrike realised why he needed her to trust him now. She knew she wouldn’t trust Scorponok, or Steeljaw, as far as she could throw them. She trusted Saberhorn not to kill her though. She did as asked, slightly disconcerted by the lack of input. She felt something soft on her face, covering her offline optics. Saberhorn decided he rather liked her like this. She couldn’t see what he was planning and a wicked smirk crossed his features. He touched his lips against hers; something he would never have been allowed to do if she could see. Glowstrike stiffened. _He… tricked me._ She was secretly impressed. She decided to reward him, by kissing back; darting her tongue out to meet his. Saberhorn stiffened this time. Glowstrike never reciprocated when she was annoyed. He pulled back, surprised by her kissing him back.

“Everything alright?” He asked; unsure if she realised what she just did.

“Yes. I do believe you were making it up to me.” She smirked; she’d caught him off-guard. His answer was to kiss her again. He let her lead, shyly darting his tongue out to meet hers. He pulled back first, stilling for a few nanokliks. He leaned back in, touching his mouth to hers. She was annoyed when he pulled back straight away, but felt another kiss touch her; slightly closer to her neck. She knew his intention now, and held still so he could do it. She felt the kisses trail downward, over her neck and… She gasped; not expecting him to kiss her right in the centre of her chest, above her spark. She guessed she was over sensitive because she couldn’t see. Because that shouldn’t have made her spark flutter like that. He grinned; moving back to her neck. She felt his lips against her neck once more. She felt a nip and was going to growl at him for biting her; when she felt his tongue licking where he’d bitten her. Soothing the bite. She shivered; why was he being so gentle? She felt his hands on her wings; slowly rubbing them. She stilled at the touch.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked her. She shook her head in response. Saberhorn guessed she must have liked the petting and had relaxed into it. He continued stroking her wings, making sure to slowly make his way up to the base of them; where they attached to her body. She moaned when he stroked there; it felt good, really good. Saberhorn heard a soft sound and paused in his strokes.

“Something wrong?” She asked. He shook his head; but then remembered she couldn’t see it.

“No. I’m merely pondering what to do next.” Glowstrike had also unconsciously spread her legs. He’d noticed and saw she’d retracted her panel. He decided to be brave, or perhaps foolish; considering what this part of her did. He wrapped his hands around the yellow protrusions from her hips. She squeaked, and he began rubbing his hands up and down them; like he would a spike. She shivered.

“Stop!” She shouted; making him let go of them and still instantly.

“Did I displease you, Glowstrike?” Saberhorn asked, frightened he’d inadvertently done something wrong.

“No, but I’m afraid if I lose control I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to shock you with these.” Her words surprised him. _That was uncharacteristically caring of her, considering she’s supposed to be annoyed with me._ He also knew she couldn’t see the look on his face and projected false confidence into his voice when he spoke.

“But Glowstrike, maybe I _want_ you to hurt me.” She whined, charge crackling along her stingers. Saberhorn was pleased he’d let go. In spite of what he’d just said; he had no desire to be hurt by her. He moved to kiss above her spark once more, making her shiver. He trailed kisses down her body, making her shiver in pleasure. She knew what he wanted, and maybe it would feel good if he kissed her panel. Maybe it would even coax her panel to open if he did it enough times. She felt his kisses stop and pondered why he’d stopped. She felt his hands on her thighs, easing them apart. He shifted between them and, without preamble, leaned in and kissed her valve. She moaned and he realised he was correct in his assumption. She hadn’t realised she’d retracted her panel. She felt his tongue dart inside her and she shivered. She bit her lip to keep from whining when he pulled back.

“Did you like that?” He asked her. She nodded, adding in her head ‘it was better than when Steeljaw did it’. He touched his lips against her valve once more and she moaned. He kept up with the licks, tasting the lubricant. He had to keep his face in her valve to stop a moan of his own from slipping out. He’d forgotten how sweet her lubricant tasted. His hands went to her stingers again and he began stroking them once more. She whined, a small amount of charge leaking from them and lubricant sliding down her valve. She heard Saberhorn hiss, and figured he didn’t like that.

“Stop.” She felt him still and let go of her stingers.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked again; certain he had. Glowstrike waited for a few nanokliks before asking him a question.

“Answer me honestly; do you get turned on by pain?” Saberhorn stiffened; she must have heard his cry when her stingers shocked him.

“No.”

“Then stop touching my stingers. When they are stroked, they let off charge on occasion; whether I want them to or not. I don’t want to hurt you.” Saberhorn wondered if she realised that she’d said that twice now. He disregarded it and put his mouth around the nub above her valve, sucking gently on it. She shivered and whined. Saberhorn figured she must be close. He wondered if he could bring her to overload by only using his mouth on her valve. He sucked on the nub again, before pulling back. She whined, but that quickly changed to a moan when she felt his tongue slide across her array. He kissed her valve again, sliding his tongue inside to lap up the lubricant. He felt her valve constrict around his tongue and heard her scream in overload. He held his face to her valve, wanting to sample the gush of fluids. He continued lapping, trying to draw out her climax. She stilled and he drew back, knowing his face would be covered in her fluids. He saw light shining under the blindfold and lifted it off her face. He then licked around his mouth, using his fingers to clean off what his tongue couldn’t reach. She moaned quietly at that.

“Did that feel good, my love?” He decided to chance it. She didn’t stiffen at his words.

“Lie down.” He did as she asked. He was forgiven; and she was going to return the favour, he hoped.

“Offline your optics, my love.” Saberhorn never could keep the smile off his face when she called him that. He did as she asked, not as unsure of this as she was. He felt something soft against his face and figured she must be tying the blindfold over his optics now.

“Interesting choice.” He could hear the grin in her voice. The blindfold was pale blue with orange hearts over where the wearer’s optics would be. Orange, not red or pink.

“It shows what our interests are, don’t you think?” He grinned. She couldn’t help noticing the pale blue almost matched his face and the orange almost matched his optic colour. He’d got this with the intention of her using it on him. And if _that_ didn’t send a shiver down her back strut.

“Bare your spike.” She kept her voice even; not wanting to give away how much she approved.

“As you command.” Saberhorn retracted his spike panel, and Glowstrike was surprised to see his spike was erect. _Doing_ that to her had been a turn on for him. She shivered, but bit her lip to conceal a moan. He couldn’t see her reaction. She smirked; deciding that turnabout was fair play. She touched her lips to his, before pulling back. He whined at the loss of contact. She kissed towards his neck; just as he’d done. He tilted his head to the side, allowing her better access. He was shocked when he felt a nip, followed by a tongue licking the bite. He hadn’t expected her to retaliate that way. He knew what he wanted her to do.

“Mark me.” Glowstrike stiffened.

“I thought you didn’t get turned on by pain. I’m not going to hurt you.” She hoped he was paying attention this time, since he didn’t get it the first two times.

“I don’t. But I do get turned on by the thought of everybot seeing the mark on my neck and asking who made it.” She realised then what he liked. _He likes the idea of everybot seeing he belongs to me._ She nipped him once more, this time sucking where the bite was. He whined; she wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure though. She bit down a little harder, and that was definitely pain. Saberhorn hissed in reaction to the harder bite. Glowstrike sucked on the wound; as though trying to drink his energon. She leaned back and saw a faint mark on his throat. _Not one that you’d see at a distance, but…_ She could tell he didn’t like the pain. She kissed his lips, letting him kiss back this time. He felt her hands at the base of his wings and moaned into the kiss. She started stroking his wings, making the beetle-con relax a little. Exactly what she wanted. She pulled back, amused at his whine. She kissed above his spark, enjoying the fact he shivered at the attention. She began trailing kisses down his tummy and she felt him stiffen. She moved and touched her lips to the tip of his horn.

“Glowstrike!” He whined; and she smirked. That had been rather cruel.

“What, my love?” She asked innocently.

“Don’t tease me!” She grinned; knowing how she was going to play this.

“You thought that was teasing?” She almost laughed at the worried look that crossed his features. She licked his horn, up to the tip. He shivered; knowing what that felt like on his spike and annoyed she wasn’t touching it. She wrapped her mouth around the tip and sucked. He squeaked; that shouldn’t have felt good. She began to slide her mouth downwards, making Saberhorn happy he couldn’t see. The visual might have been too much for him; what with her treating his horn like it was a spike. _I hope she doesn’t intend to ride it…_ He shivered and wrapped his fingers around the base of his spike. After she’d moved her head up and down a few times; she pulled off.

“That’s teasing!” She smirked; even though he couldn’t see it.

“What do you want, my love?” He asked. Glowstrike moved her head next to his audial and whispered to him in her most seductive voice.

“I want you to overload down my throat.” Saberhorn had to pinch the base of his spike so he didn’t overload then and there. She smirked; glad she’d had that effect on him. She kissed above his spark again and he growled as he felt her trailing kisses lower.

“You’d better not be teasing again or…” Saberhorn would deny ever making the shriek of shock he’d just made. Glowstrike had actually kissed the tip of his spike this time. She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. She could see him pinching the base of his spike again and growled in annoyance. She pulled off his spike, ignoring the whine. He brought this on himself.

“Saberhorn, raise both of your arms above your head; then grip both wrists.” He whined.

“But… I’m really close and… I don’t want to overload yet!” He managed to get out. Glowstrike wrapped her hand around his spike and pinched. Saberhorn cried out, feeling the twinges of overload just out of reach again.

“Then do as you’re told and you can.” Saberhorn shook himself, trying to become more composed.

“As you command, my lady.” He sounded shaky, but lifted both hands above his head; wrapping each hand around the opposite wrist. Glowstrike wrapped her lips around his spike again, while pinching the base. She felt him shudder, knowing he had to be very close to overload. She slid her mouth down his spike and let go of it. She heard him roar when she had his spike about halfway in her mouth. She swallowed around it; shivering at the taste of his fluids. She knew some fluid had escaped; but felt she could return the favour. He’d made a show of cleaning his face of her fluids after all. She felt him still and pulled off his spike. She made her way up and untied the blindfold; surprised to see his optics still offline.

“You can online your optics now.” She told him. Saberhorn did so, and immediately wished he didn’t. She was quite close to his face and her mouth was streaked with fluid. _His fluid_. He shivered when she licked around her mouth, using her fingers to clean what her tongue couldn’t reach. He whined when she sucked on each of her fingers to clean them. She grinned; knowing what he’d be imagining.

“Did it feel good when I sucked on your horn, my love?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“Surprisingly, yes.” He answered. Glowstrike put one of her hands on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Both of them slid their tongues out to meet the others and shivered; realising they could taste their own fluids on their love’s tongue. Both of them leaned back and rested their foreheads together.

“You can let go of your wrists now.” She told him.

“You like to tease though; and how better to do that than when I can’t touch you back, my love.” He smirked, but did as she asked.

“You can touch. I want you to stroke me.” The ‘anywhere you’d like’ went unsaid; but Glowstrike knew he’d heard it anyway.

“As you wish. And you can return the favour if you’d like to my love. _Anywhere you’d like_.” He smirked again and Glowstrike felt his hands at the base of her wings. She moved her hands to the base of his wings in response. He shivered, still a little sensitive from the overload. She rubbed his wings, starting at the base, but moving slowly towards the tips. He moaned, reciprocating the action on her wings; earning a moan in response. She worked her way back to the base of his wings, rubbing the metal between them. She carefully removed one hand, hoping he didn’t notice. Saberhorn repeated the action on her, rubbing the strip of metal between her wings. Neither had realised the other was sneaking one hand down between the others legs. Glowstrike wrapped her hand around the base of Saberhorn’s spike as he rubbed two fingers across her array. He shouted and she squealed in reaction.

“Love, let me get ready before you start stroking, alright?” Glowstrike nodded and Saberhorn carefully slid a finger inside her. He also moved his arm on her back, so she was being held in a sort of embrace. She relaxed and rested her forehead against his once more. She felt the finger slide out, being replaced shortly afterwards. She felt a second finger ease in after a while and shuddered.

“When I slide my fingers out, I want you to slide your hand up my spike. When I push them back in, slide your hand back down. Can you do that for me, love?” Saberhorn asked. Glowstrike replied ‘yes’ and he moved his fingers out slowly. Her hand moved up his spike at the same pace. Both of them shivered and bit their lips to keep from making a noise. Saberhorn slid his fingers back in and Glowstrike copied his pace with her hand on his spike. It felt… amazing. Glowstrike was imagining her valve being penetrated by his spike with their motions and Saberhorn was imagining his spike penetrating her valve. After a few strokes up and down, both of them stilled. Glowstrike lifted her hips and he got the message, pulling his fingers out. She guided his spike to her valve, touching the head to it.

“Ready?” She asked. Saberhorn answered ‘yes’ and both of them of shivered in pleasure as she slowly slid down his spike. Once his spike was fully inside, she stilled, wanting to adjust to it. She felt his other hand slide around her, holding her in a true embrace now. She slid her arms around to his back as well, wanting him to know she wanted him close. She stroked the base of his wings and she felt one of his hands doing the same to her.

“Ready?” Saberhorn asked her this time. She told him ‘yes’. He slowly began to pull out and she whined. She shivered when his spike began to slide slowly back in. It felt like his spike was catching every sweet spot in her valve and he moaned at the sensation. He kept up the slow pace; not because he thought she was fragile, but because of how good it was making both of them feel. Glowstrike knew this, and rolled her hips into the sensations. Saberhorn noticed she was shivering after a few more thrusts; possibly because she was close. He asked her if she was.

“Yes, but…” Saberhorn quieted her.

“Don’t worry my love, let go. I’ve got you.” He whispered to her. She shivered once more, before overloading when she felt his spike slide all the way back into her. She cried out, her valve rippling around his spike; pushing him over as well. Both of them held each other through their overloads. Glowstrike felt Saberhorn’s hands stroking the base of her wings.

“Glowstrike. Look at me.” Glowstrike realised then she’d switched off her optics. She onlined them and saw him mouth ‘love you’ at her; words that neither of them were quite prepared to say out loud yet, for fear of it being overheard by somebot. She decided to break that rule.

“Love you too.” She whispered back. He smiled, pulling her into a kiss. Both of their panels snapped closed without either of them realising. They were both exhausted and moved to lie together on the berth. Both of them cuddled together, intending to go straight to recharge. Glowstrike was sure she heard Saberhorn say something into her audio before she went to recharge.

“Sleep, silent angel. Go to sleep.” She figured it had to be one of the human’s songs; since they didn’t sleep. She still thought it cute and nuzzled him. He touched his lips to her forehead, before joining her in recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title comes from a song by The Hollies, ‘The Air that I Breathe’. What Saberhorn whispers to Glowstrike at the end is the line before the chorus. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
